


CRACK FIC TWO HAHA pLEASR POST - What I saved it as while drunk.

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, crack!gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got drunk the other night and wrote another crack!fic. This is a little hilarious but also a little sad oops.<br/>Tell me what you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRACK FIC TWO HAHA pLEASR POST - What I saved it as while drunk.

Ían I love you!!” Moickey cried out, joy rushing through him at the speed of a balloon deflatoing.  
“I love you too, Mick. Mick Mick mickey!” Ian laiughed, pulling Mickey into a hug and squeezing him tightly.  
“Ian you;’re hurting mee. I’m too precious for this. I’m like a pure cinnamon bun hahahaha.” Miceyjoeked as Ian almost choked him.  
“Mickey you need to calm the fuck down. I can bearelyt see omg. Why did I get this drunk I hare work tomroorw??” Ian looked at Jade (me haha) with a disappointed look.  
“Ian, get back to the sotry at hand here. You love me and I love you.” Mickey snapped in front fo Ian’s face to grab his attention.  
“Sorry Mickey. I forgot what was happening oh my god im so drunk.  
“Ian you don’t make sense. But I love you anyway because youre pergecct and we belong together no matter what the shameless writers did to uis WE WILL SURVIVE SEASON 6 WE WILL COME OUT ON TOP NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENSS FUCK THIS SHOW


End file.
